


Cutness Ensues

by greensparrow29



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: Princey finds a new love. For Anxiety's hair.





	

It was just a normal day, but, of course, the second Anxiety woke up and went to get his morning- early afternoon -tea (fuck coffee, he hates it) and sit down, he was interrupted! Just as his phone got a notification as well.

“Did someone say Prince?”

“Oh for Pete’s sake…”

Anxiety groaned, swinging around on the kitchen bar stool.

“Oh for Philip’s sake actually,” Prince said, gleefully, wide awake, fully dressed and making Disney jokes. Thomas might actually end up making a video if that guy's mood stays the same.

“Don’t you have your own kitchen?” Anxiety said, glaring for the second time.

Sighing, Princey sat one the stool next to him, saying, “maybe I wanted to spend time with my friend.”

“We aren’t friends.”

“We make up the same being, we are at the least friends. Maybe even good friends…”

“Just because we make up one person does not mean I like you.”

“Everyone else seems to think differently.”

“Well fuck you, I don’t like you at all.”

This was obviously, not as correct as Anxiety put it out to be. Actually, Anxiety had been crushing on Princey since his appearance, but he didn’t really like to think about it- it could only end in tragedy.

“Fine,” Prince said, looking glum.

Anxiety thought that Prince would get up and leave after that, but he didn’t seem to care at all, so Anxiety put his headphones in and drank his tea.

Evanescence. Good.

Then, he felt a pressure on his head, pulling on his hair gently. What in the world?

Was Princey playing with his hair!?!?

“What the hell are you doing, Princey?”

“Your hair is really nice, you know, soft like your inside and your Disney loving side,” Princey said, laughing and continuing to play with Anxiety’s hair.

Seriously, his hair wasn’t even that soft or fluffy! It was as dark and gloomy and not cute as the rest of him!

(Other than his short height, obviously, which he despised.) (And of course, according to Princey, his inside. Ha. Very funny.)

“Fuck you, Princey.” Anxiety said, however, he did not pull away at all and just continued to listen to his music. It was… nice. And if the attention he happened to be getting off Princey wasn’t destined to end in a fight and/or emotional scarring, then he might as well enjoy it.  
———————————————  
After the initial shock of Anxiety not pushing him away physically as he had expected- and making sure that Anx wasn’t looking at him-Princey smiled at the fellow personality. He really was quite cute, even with his rough exterior. Not that he liked Anx; he could just… appreciate the guy, yes?

Honestly, that was wrong; he did really enjoy Anx’s company and they would make such a cute couple…

No. Not thinking about that.

Wait, what…?

Lost in his thoughts, Princey had not noticed that Anx had fallen fast asleep under his administrations. Smiling, he slowed his hand to a halt and pulled it off- Anx never even moved.

Maybe Princey would get his Prince Charming. Maybe, but not now.

Standing up, he grabbed a cherry Bakewell from one of the cupboards, trying to not make to much noise, then teleported to his room where he proceeded to scream into his pillow because he has the worst luck of any Prince.

Maybe not The Beast though.


End file.
